Zuko Burned
by chylex28
Summary: A/U Story of how Zuko recieves the scar from his father, for love, and how he recovers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own A:tla. Only the plotline in this particular fanfiction.

* * *

Katara stood just outside the doors to the Firelord Throne Room, listening for any hints of the Firelord's reaction to Zuko's news. Neither she, nor anyone else for that matter, had to wait long.

"Absolutely not! She will NEVER be good enough to marry you! A **peasant** from the barbaric Water Tribes! She is a Water Witch. Unfit to marry anyone, but especially NOT the Fire Nation Crown Prince."

"But fa... Firelord Ozai, just think of the political advantages of..." Zuko tried to reason with his power hungry father, but to no avail.

"I have spoken. It will not be allowed. You may keep her as a pet, but NOT as your wife. Never will such **filth** sit on a Fire Nation Throne, or be honored by birthing children in our superior line..."

Katara was stunned. She couldn't even hear what other terrible things he said. Katara had at times _thought_ that the Firelord looked down on most people, but she had never _known, _without a doubt, as she did now_, _that this was so. She had neverheard him speak so openly about it before. She had notknown that, she herself, was included in the people he considered beneath him. Especially because, although he was never particularly fond of her, he never displayed distaste for her either. Not that she had ever really cared for his affection or interest. His impartiality toward her and lack of any relationship whatsoever, had never hurt or even angered her before now. However, this made his insults so much crueler, that he knew nothing about her. His disgust with her was most definitely not because of her personally, but simply because she came from the Water Tribes. Because she had another culture and customs, than what he knew. Because she was different.

It just didn't make any sense to her. That didn't matter though, whether it made sense to her or not. The point was, that's how things were. She knew that he had just made the path in life she had chosen, impossible. He made it clear that Zuko would never be allowed to marry her. And as much as she loved him and wanted to be with him, she would never degrade herself or dishonor her family by being a _pet_, as the Firelord so eloquently put it. That just wasn't something she could do or live with.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the Firelord boom, "You **will **learn respect. And suffering will be your teacher!"

All at once, the doors to the throne room burst open with heat and flames, as the stench of burned flesh and a pained shriek filled the air. Katara stood, frozen in place, knowing, but not wanting to believe. Zuko had said his father was a harsh, cold-hearted man. But she never had believed that anyone could be truly evil. She tried to run into the room, but was held back by a guard. Several guards and servants rushed into the throne room.

"Master Katara, I think it best you do not enter and face the Firelord's wrath as well. Please. Find General Iroh and go to the infirmary. Your healing will be most useful when Prince Zuko arrives there."

She really did not want to abandon Zuko at this moment, but the guard was right. Her healing abilities would be more useful if she was well enough to use them. She nodded her agreement to the guard, and ran in search of Zuko's uncle, Iroh. She racked her brain, trying to think where he could be found. He was not in the kitchens, having tea; or in his rooms, napping. Where could he be? The garden! She ran as fast as she could, and crashed into him as she turned a corner.

"Why Katara, my dear," he helped her up, "it is not yet time for tea. Why are you..."

"Oh, Uncle Iroh! It's Zuko..." as his name passed through her lips, she burst into tears, no longer able to contain her emotions.

"Now now, my dear. What is troubling you?" Iroh cooed as he pulled her into a hug and patted her back, "What has my foolish nephew done now?"

With that, she remembered Zuko's present condition. No matter what she was feeling now, he was feeling so much worse. Being burned, humiliated, by his own father! He needed her by his side now, like she promised she always would be. Yet here she was. Crying, and seeking comfort for herself, like a child!

"He's hurt Uncle Iroh! The Firelord burned him! He's on the way to the infirmary!"

Iroh's countenance immediately became filled with shock, horror, and anger. But the worry overwhelmed every other emotion on his face. He wordlessly grabbed onto Katara's hand and ran toward the infirmary. He always knew that his younger brother was ruthless and proud. Ozai had, after all, convinced their father to bypass Iroh as his successor for the throne after his only heir, Lu Ten, had died. All Iroh could think of, was what he could have done to have saved Zuko from this fate. Maybe if he had taught him to better control himself. To know when he should keep his opinions to himself. To not fight so openly, but stealthily, as a true politician. That you need to know how to play the court games if you are to survive in this world. Especially because one day, Zuko himself, would be Firelord.

But now was not the time to speculate over what could have been done different. Now, Zuko needed them. They rushed past countless rooms and curious servants. Finally, they arrived at the palace infirmary, only to find it empty.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm afraid, my dear, that Firelord Ozai, has had Zuko placed his room, under guard. No one is allowed to see him. Ozai insisted that he must suffer if he is to learn his lesson," Iroh stated sadly.

Katara felt tears welling in her eyes. "Do you know if he's okay? If somebody is taking care of him?"

"Sadly, Ozai has said that he will not be treated. He has to heal on his own. The physician was only allowed to do what was needed to ensure Zuko survived. Nothing else. "

There was silence for a moment, as both anguished over the Zuko's current state. Iroh took Katara's hands with his own, scooting closer to her on the couch in her apartment. Katara began to sob quietly, her body quivering with emotion. She unconsciously leaned her body toward him, seeking much needed comfort. Iroh spoke soothingly to the young woman he had come to see as his own daughter, stroking her hair while she cried.

Even as he was worried about the condition Zuko was in, he knew Zuko would recover and be well once again. He had so much to fight and live for. He had Katara. Iroh couldn't help but fondly remember how good Katara had been for his nephew. How Zuko had recounted his adventures himself...

Zuko had, after losing his mother, grown to be ruthless. Just like his father and his sister, Azula. With Ursa's death, gone had been the gentle encouragement and guidance he so needed. He grew to be arrogant, stubborn, and aggressive. He had had to learn to fight for himself, for no one else would.

As he grew older, though, he began to travel and meet other people from different lands. It was a tradition for the Crown Prince to see the world and learn of it before he ruled, meant to impress upon him the inferiority of the other nations. It did not, however, have that effect on him. Rather, it opened his eyes to the truth of his family and their lack of morality. It made him see that the way he had been raised to think and behave, was wrong.

He saw the peaceful carefree way the Air Nomads lived, with no one person dominating the others. How all were more concerned over the common good, than wealth or prestige for oneself. The nomads all lived in separate temples, but were somehow all one. He had seen the way they lived at one with nature, so connected to all living things, both present and past. He admired the way the children were brought up together, united in all ways. Although he did not agree with all the monk's philosophies, he greatly admired their contented humility. Their easy going nature was quite a shock to him, but helped him prepare for his further travels. He left the temples more relaxed than ever before, and with a surprisingly open mind.

When he arrived in the Earth Kingdom, he felt the stability, almost at once. The Earth Kingdom was divided into smaller kingdoms, the rulers of which would meet periodically and discuss the needs of their citizens, distribution of crops and other things. The Earth King would head these assemblies, and together, they would figure out solutions, trying to rid their homeland of poverty and crime. The Earth Kingdom would also at times have the common people give their say on issues. It gave them some measure of control over their government. Very different from the way Firelords had ruled the Fire Nation with an iron fist for generations.

The Northern Water Tribe was run by traditions. It was not as harsh as the Fire Nation by any means, but its grand society was quite rigid. The people were well taken care of, but in return were expected to adhere to strict social customs. Zuko was surprised to see how the women especially, were treated as lesser beings, property, even. It shocked him to see that women had few rights on their own, and were not even allowed to bend unless it involved chores or healing. Even the Fire Nation gave more respect to their women. They served in the army and held all the rights any man had. The Northern Chief pushed his daughter onto Zuko from the first moment he arrived. Princess Yue was a kind and thoughtful girl, however, Zuko was not interested in her. He was unsure how his father would react if he came back with a wife not chosen by the Firelord himself, and a foreign one at that! As sweet as Yue was, she was not worth the risk of his father's wrath. No woman was. Or so he thought at the time.

When he arrived in the Southern Water Tribe, he met Katara. Nothing would ever be the same to him again. He saw how her family was. That they loved and respected each other. Both for their strengths AND weaknesses. That even though Katara's family were technically royalty, they lived, worked, and were treated the same as the other tribe members. There was equal respect and loyalty amongst all. Everyone, though not connected by blood, were family. Nothing like what he had witnessed back at home. For the first time in his life, he saw what it meant to be part of a family. He was astounded to see how different the Southern Water Tribe was from its sister tribe. Here, the women were the same as the men. They had the same rights, but also, the same work and responsibility. It did not take him long to see why all greatly admired Katara and her family. They were strong and wise people, always caring for others. It was an even shorter time before he knew Katara was meant for him.

When he returned from his travels, with both Katara and her brother, Sokka in tow, he was changed. Iroh noticed it right away. Zuko became so adamant about being honorable, honest, and direct as he fought for what he knew was right. He now believed that if you were open with people, they would have no reason to distrust you. Not necessarily naive, so much as perhaps too optimistic and having too much faith in others. Obviously, Katara had much to do with these new developments.

Zuko had presented Katara and Sokka at court, before the Firelord and all the nobles, as honored guests. His intentions were to let both his family and nation get to know them and fall in love with Katara, as he had. Many of the nobles were kind in front of Zuko, but did not want those they deemed an inferior people to consort with their future Firelord. However, as Zuko had been known to have a temper, all were much too afraid to openly object to his having brought back a "whore." Ozai had never showed either a preference or distaste for the guests his son brought. They were allowed to stay "for as long as was convenient, and were to be treated as honored guests." He did not go out of his way to interact with them, doing so only when necessary. By no means had Zuko expected his father to shower them with affection or approval. He had only dared hope his father would at least give little or no resistance to the match. As much as his view of the world had changed, he still remembered his father's cold heartless ways. Oh, how little they had changed.


	3. Chapter 3

Zuko woke to excruciating pain. His whole body ached, but he felt nothing but the pain in the left side of his face. It felt as if the wound itself was screaming in agony. As if his face had been seared off. He was awake only for moments, before the pain overwhelmed him, and he blacked out again.

After a few days, Zuko woke again. He could feel the blistering pain on his left shoulder and arms, but once again, it was overshadowed by the burn on his face. He racked his brain, trying to remember what had happened. What had caused his injuries?

Try as hard as he could, nothing came to him.

His eyelids felt heavy, heavier than they had in a long time. He struggled, trying to open them, but to no avail. He lied there, careful not to move, as each movement felt as a thousand hot daggers stabbing him. _I must be in the infirmary,_ he reasoned. He strained his ears, trying to hear all he could. There should be doctors around, somewhere. If he paid attention, maybe he could hear what happened. Maybe something would jog his memory. All he heard was silence. No doctor checking on him, keeping track of his injuries. No nurse to tend to his wounds. There was no one. He was alone.

_Where could everyone be? _Zuko was a mess, he knew that much. His body was was healing itself, leaving him depleted of energy. He could feel the exhaustion overtaking him once more. _Where is Katara?_

_o0o0o0o_

"Hello?" Zuko rasped. "Hello?"

He had been awake off and on for a few hours now. He had not been able to get any words out, until this moment. His left eye was swollen shut. It throbbed with indescribable pain. His right eye was partially open now, able to see enough to know he was not in the infirmary, but his room. He was thinking as hard as he could, trying to remember what had happened. He remembered fire, coming right at him. But not much else.

_Why was he in his room? Could this have been a training accident? Had he got into a fight? But who would fight the future Firelord? Maybe his power hungry sister... And where were his doctors?! _His thoughts were interrupted by the creak of the door opening, to his right. The royal physician entered, surprised his patient, whom he had taken care of since birth, was now awake. He came into the room, flanked by two Imperial Sentries.

"Prince Zuko! You are awake! Thank Agni for that." The physician, Dr. Jee rushed toward him. The sentries' eyes following his every move. "I am so sorry for your injuries. I have done my best to help you. You should be fine in time. Even your left eye will heal well." He reached out to touch the prince. In unison, the guards stepped forward and held him back.

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could have given you better care, but the Firelord, in all his wisdom, wouldn't allow it..." The sentries' grip on him tightened, and he went silent.

"Why..." Zuko groaned. "What happened?"

"Prince Zuko. Awake, I see. Shame. You never fail to disappoint," Commander Zhao smirked, as he swaggered into the room. "I believe, Dr. Jee, that you were about to commit treason. Please, do not let my presence stop you. You were saying..."

_Zhao!_ How Zuko hated that man! He was cruel and psychotic. Just the way his father liked. Zhao was his father's right hand, second only to the Firelord himself. Zuko's eye followed Zhao. He did not trust him at all.

"I meant no harm! I merely said the Firelord would not allow me to do more!" Dr. Jee sputtered.

"In all his wisdom, you said." Commander Zhao glanced around the room, taking in the finery wasted on the worthless prince. "Why, good doctor, did I detect sarcasm? I'm sure Firelord Ozai does not care about your opinion of him. However, surely he would be disgusted to hear you disobeyed orders."

"No! I did what he asked, and only that!"

"Remove this traitor. I will watch the _prince_," he sneered. "Alert the Firelord that Zuko is awake."

"Yes, sir." The sentries dragged Dr. Jee away, as Zhao approached the prince's bed.

"Prince. Prince Zuko," Zuko asserted. "I am your Future Firelord. Speak to me as such."

"Were. Zuko. You were to have authority one day." Zhao grazed the velvet pillow by Zuko's side. "But now..." He knocked it off the bed, and looked Zuko in the eye. "Well. You have nothing. It gives me great pleasure to be the one to inform you. You have been banished. As the disgrace you always have been."

"No! My father would never do that to me!" Zuko roared, sitting up, his body fueled by anger. "Get out! Get out NOW!"

There was a moment of silence, as Zuko reclined back and turned his face away, his new found energy drained.

Zhao turned away, chuckling to himself. "I will leave. Though it is not at your insistence. But first, let me give you a memento."

Zuko looked up at him, only to see a small, but raging fireball flying at him. He felt it hit his already blistering left eye, and screeched his torment.

"Remember me, Zuko."


End file.
